Currently available control systems for lighting devices, such as luminaires, include those controllers that support a 0-10 volts (“V”) analog control protocol. Currently available control systems are not powered via a control interface, such as a 0-10 V control bus used to provide a control voltage or control signal to, for example, a control input of a controllable ballast or driver for a luminaire. Currently available control systems include additional power sources for powering the components of the control system, thereby increasing the cost and complexity of lighting control systems.
Control systems for lighting devices can also include methods and devices to compensate for lumen depreciation in lighting devices. Lumen depreciation is the reduction of light output over the lifespan of the lighting device. For example, luminaires can reduce light output by 20% or more over their useful lifespan. Previous methods and devices designed to compensate for lumen depreciation may require the incorporation of additional specialized equipment, such as optical or electrical sensors or dedicated external equipment requiring a separate power supply of some kind. The incorporation of additional specialized equipment can increase the costs and complexity involved with compensating for lumen depreciation.